A semiconductor structure within particles of a solid state drive (SSD) flash memory is hypersensitive to temperature. An increase of temperature can intensify Brownian motion of electrons and can make electrons have a greater chance to escape from lattices, resulting in a voltage (number of electrons) within the lattices lower than a detectable (readable) normal range, and expressing as loss of data.
If an ordinary enterprise-level SSD stores at an ambient temperature of 25° C., or operates at an ambient temperature of 40° C., a data retention time period of the ordinary enterprise-level SSD is only 105 weeks (i.e. two years). If the temperature rises to 30° C., data retention time period is only one year. The data retention time is reduced by a half per 5° C. increment of the temperature. If the SSD is not energized for a long time, gates of transistors inside the flash memory are prone to lose their original properties, resulting in invalidation of the stored data.